firststrikemodfandomcom-20200214-history
User Guides
Here I will list an archive of any User Guides. A user guide is a guide created by any of our great users that teaches or shows you how to do something, or use something in First Strike, and does not fit in any other articles. Basic Guides :Go to category This section comprise the 'just-for-fun guides' and guides that are aimed at newcomers and/or don't require too much advance knowledge of First Strike gameplay. Artillery System :Go to article This article introduces you to the artillery spotting system. A second Advanced Guide on artillery is on its way. This guide will discuss ways to set up a Mortar Freerunner squad. 10 Tips Every Bomber Pilot Should Read :Go to article This beginner's guide for bomber pilots lists ten tips for aspiring pilots of the B-Wing and TIE Bomber. 7 Tips for First Strike Recruits :Go to article A number of tips for beginners that should make the learning curve slightly less steep. Guide to get in AT-AT on Endor :Go to article This guide tells you how to get inside one of the parked AT-AT walkers on the Endor Strike Team map. The walker and walkways connected to it provides those who manage to get there with a good base of operations, particularly for snipers and other troops with long-range weapons. How to Not Die :Go to article A general, broad article on various advice on how to not get killed in the First Strike mod. Rookie's Guide to Starfighters :Go to article Seven tips any beginner should read before getting into a fighter craft in a First Strike space map. Advanced Guides :Go to sub-category This sub-category lists articles for players who have familiarized themselves with the mod and are looking to take their experience 'to the next level'. Implementing the tactics found in these articles typically takes a fair bit of teamwork organization and/or determination. Dogfighting Tactics :Go to article This article goes through the three types of pursuit, as well as evasive maneuvers and attack tactics, the latter, like the formations article, being very useful for pilots organized in squads with VOIP. Formations :Go to article This article lists a number of starfighter formations you can use for various purposes in-game, and should be very useful for pilots organized in squads communicating with TeamSpeak or VOIP. Starfighter Pilot's Guide to Teamwork :Go to article Originally intended to be a part of Formations, this text eventually became long enough to warrant its own page. You'll find here help on forming a starfighter unit, how to form formations, and how to stay in touch with your flight. Task Forces :Go to article The most commonly used strategy in the Battle of Taloraan is to keep the fleet together and have at it, but what if there are other ways to do serious damage? This article discusses various ways to form smaller task forces of one or more ships, with or without starfighters. Unit Composition :Go to article This guide is a composition of ideas, some of them tested in combat and some untried theories, on how to form fireteams, set up firebases, and build squads for various purposes in First Strike. Create your own! Want to create your own User Guide? Enter the article's name below to get started. Once finished, don't forget to add Category:Guides or Category:Advanced Guides to the end of the article to categorize it, so that other users may read it! Category:Guides